Prime Monsters
The Prime Monsters were the third creations of El, they were created to maintain the Natural Order. Biography After the creation of the Archangels and of the Archdemons, El created the Prime Monsters, powerful beings that would maintain Natural Order. El also used them to create all planets with somes of them even having life on it. The last planet where they allow life is the Earth, because Leviathan wanted a planet only made of sea, Behemoth wanted a planet only made of land, the two fought, their fight form the Pangaea and the Panthalassa. El intervened and put the Prime Monsters in sleep until Typhon and Echidna awake and bind them to their will . Known Prime Monsters * Ziz : The First Prime Monster. * Behemoth : The Second Prime Monster. * Leviathan : The Third Prime Monster. Powers The Prime Monsters possess basic supernatural powers and abilities like any supernatural entity. Due to being El's third creations, they have a lot of skills. * Angelic/Demonic Power Negation: Any Prime Monster can negate the powers and abilities of any younger angel or lesser demon, making it much easier to kill them. Archangels, Bael, Lilith and Archdemons are immune. * Cosmic Awareness: As one of El's first creations, the Prime Monsters have knowledge prior to their sleep. * Immunity: A Prime Monster is nearly impossible to kill as they are hardly vulnerable to any sort of attacks thrown at them. No weapon except for Primordial Level Weaponry can kill them, not even at their vital organs. * Nigh-Invulnerability: A Prime Monster cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing can actually kill a Prime Monster, not even a strike to their vital organs. They cannot be killed by mere brute force. * Reality Warping: A Prime Monster can distort reality and destroy all that is logical, causing disruption of the natural order. Their reality warping powers are on par with other Primordial Species. * Super Strength: Any Prime Monster is physically stronger than any individual. They can overwhelm all angels except for Archangels, all demons except Archdemons, all deities except Protogenoi, all monsters except for Cain due to his Mark, all fairies but Archfairies and all reapers but Necrosians. * Telekinesis: A Prime Monster can move objects or beings with his minds. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic spells/rituals can hardly harm a Prime Monster but specific spells to harm a Primordial Specy can affect them. * Lilith: Lilith can't stand a chance against the Archdemons, however, they can't negate her powers. * Bael: Lilith can't stand a chance against the Archdemons, however, they can't negate his powers. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy any Prime Monster effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: The Prime Monsters are equaled by Archangels, Archdemons, Lovecraftian Elder Things, Protogenoi, Necrosians, Fate Watchers and Archfairies and, so, can be heavily injured and even killed by them. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can destroy anything in existence. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything as it is powered by the Darkness. * Primordial Level Weaponry: The personal weaponry of an Archangel, King Oberon's Staff, Necromancer Scythe, Protogenoi's Divine weaponry can destroy them. Gallery Ziz (Freddie Highmore).jpg|Ziz (First Prime Monster/Beast of Sky) Behemoth (Dave Franco).jpg|Behemoth (Second Prime Monster/Beast of Land) Leviathan (Pierre Niney).jpg|Leviathan (Third Prime Monster/Beast of Ocean) Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Prime Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Primordial Species Category:El's Creation Category:High-Tier Monsters